This invention relates to a contacting component for making electrical contact with a target portion (such as an electrode) formed on a test object.
A contacting component is used in testing a semiconductor circuit or the like. For example, the contacting component comprises an insulating substrate, a conductive circuit formed on one surface of the insulating substrate, and a bump contact (convex contact) as a probe contact made of a conductive material and protruding on the other surface of the insulating substrate. The conductive circuit and the bump contact are electrically connected in a through hole penetrating the insulating substrate.
Traditionally, the bump contact is made of a conductive metal, such as nickel or a nickel alloy, and is formed by electrolytic plating because production is easy.
When the semiconductor circuit or the like is tested, the bump contact is repeatedly brought into press contact with a target portion (such as an electrode) to be measured and tested.
Therefore, if the bump contact has a low hardness, the bump contact may be deformed and worn. In this event, an accurate test can not be carried out and the life of the bump contact is short. On the other hand, if the bump contact has an increased hardness, the bump contact tends to suffer occurrence of cracks. In this event, the bump contact may break off from the insulating substrate. Thus, trade-off between the contradictory problems exists.
Furthermore, the bump contact is readily released or separated from the insulating substrate during formation of the bump contact or during repetition of a press contacting operation. The problem of such separation of the bump contact has not been considered so far.